Circle of Reunion
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: Molly is convinced that Gordon is being unfaithful, and confronts him. Part 3 of 3 - in order to get full story, please read Arrow of Stars and Fire and Ice (request for tate310)


When the two got back from Ulfstead Castle, Molly turned against Gordon.

"I knew it!" She fumed. "You like Caitlin more than you like me!"

Although Gordon had been expecting this, he still winced.

"No love, it's not true!" He protested, but it was for naught.

"Really- then what was that night at Tidmouth about then hmm?" His wife challenged.

"Nothing happened- honest!" He said.

"Don't lie!" she shrieked. "I'm done Gordon! We're divorcing!"

Gordon just gaped. He knew that if Molly left him then the chances were that he would have to look after his sons and his only daughter on his own. Besides, he still loved Molly! Caitlin was just a friend!

"Molly listen, I- about that night-"

"What, Gordon?"

"Caitlin needed to spend the night at Tidmouth and so-"

"So you invited her? I cannot believe you!"

"That's not what I-"

"Stop it! I'm through with your lies!" She stormed out of the Sheds back to the Coaling Plant.

...

Gordon tried to talk to Molly all day, but every attempt was rebuffed- and to make matters worse, Caitlin was unaware of what was happening, and as much as Gordon wanted to blame her for the argument, he knew that she was innocent.

"Dad?"

Gordon saw his son Edward beside him. "What happened?"

"Your mother and I are in very complicated matters right now." Gordon sighed, hoping to spare his children the details.

"Is it to do with Caitlin?" Asked Edward.

"How did you know?"

"I heard it from Millie. She saw Mom looking very upset at the castle."

"Alright- she thinks I'm having an affair on her with Caitlin. I'm trying to tell her it's not true, but she wouldn't listen to me."

Edward thought a moment.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"I wish there was. It's looking hopeless."

But Edward was no quitter. He was not ready to have the family fall apart.

...

So he arranged for Emily, Percy, Henry and James to meet him at Wellsworth to discuss the situation. He had a plan- he told James and Percy to go and talk to their mother; Henry and Emily were to speak to Caitlin, and Edward would find Gordon and also arranged for everyone to meet at Tidmouth Station at four o'clock.

"Then we can clear this nasty mess up." He said.

...

So the plan was settled once and for all and then they all set off to do what they were told to do. James and Percy both went to the coaling Plant. Molly was there, angrily shunting trucks.

"Mom Emily needs your help!" James cried.

"What- where is she?"

"She's at Tidmouth Station!"

Molly was off like a shot.

James and Percy grinned. They knew they shouldn't have tricked her, but least they had something now.

...

Emily and Henry told Caitlin that she was needed for an important job and the Fat Controller was going to meet her at Tidmouth Station.

They winked at each other as she set off.

...

Meanwhile, Edward invited Gordon for a race to Tidmouth station. Even though Gordon was suspicious about it, he didn't bother declining.

...

Molly was shocked when she saw Caitlin ahead of her instead of Emily as soon as she entered Tidmouth Station.

"Where is my daughter?" She hissed.

"Who?"

"Emily!"

"What- she and Henry told me that the Fat Controller would meet me here!"

"Well James and Percy lied to me! I cannot believe them! My whole family is a rotten bunch of liars!"

Nearby outside the station the engines winced at the cruel blow dealt on them, but blinking back their hurt, they entered the station- cutting off the two female engines from escaping.

"Let us out right now!" Molly shrieked, feeling unusually angry.

It was then that Gordon and Edward arrived. The former was very surprised to see his wife, the rest of his children and his friend in such an unusual situation.

What's going on?"

Edward replied. "This is the chance to-shall we say- clean the air."

Gordon looked at his wife. She was glaring at him.

Did you put them up to this?

"No, I did." Edward replied. "Dad told me what happened, and I know that nothing went on between Caitlin and Dad. She was staying overnight as she had an early passenger train on Sodor this morning no one here had the time to take and she just happened to be accommodated there."

"Yes all we did was that we found an arrow in the stars." Gordon defended himself and Caitlin. "We also talked- but that's it! We're just friends- but you mean more to me than that!"

"Is... is this true?"

"Of course it is!"

"Oh I am so sorry I called you a liar Gordon. And I am so, so sorry that I insulted you kids."

She then looked at Caitlin.

"I'm sorry I thought you were stealing my husband." She added sadly.

"That's alright- I'm sorry that I said anything that led to this. Shall be friends?"

"Well, if you wish to." Molly replied.

...

Now Molly is back with Gordon and their love is stronger than ever. The kids are happy about this, and they were redeemed for their lying as they prevented a misunderstanding from destroying their family.

And now Caitlin and Molly are close friends. They always greet each other and often talk at the castle, and whenever Caitlin comes to Sodor from the Mainland, Molly always ensures she greets her friend at the earliest possible opportunity.


End file.
